Zero
MMX Zero= |-| MMZ Zero= Zero is a character from the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series. He previously appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee against Meta Knight. Fanon Ideas so Far *Raiden VS Zero (Abdullah Waheeb Hammad) *Zero VS Meta Knight (Ganime) * Zero vs Shadow (Peep4Life) Death Battle Info (Official) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 5'3/ 160 cm *Weight: 125.4 lbs/ 57 kg *Age: (AI: Around mid-20s) (Physical: Over 200) *First Built Reploid *Built by Dr. Wily *Retired Maverick Hunter Body/Armor Specs *Interior skeleton reduces 93% of damage (physical and projectile) *Made of Titanium-Z ** Simimlar to Titanium-X **Several times stronger and Lighter than Ceratanium *Broad-Range Eye Camera: Can see and perceive at a far higher framerate than that of the human eye *Ultra-Sensitive Voice Recognition System: Can hear a far broader spectrum of sounds than the normal human ear can *Accumulative Energy Generation Device: Stores solar energy *Emergency Acceleration System: Gives him the dash ability **Presumably allows him to double jump *Full Auto Balancer(Gyroscopic Stabilization System): Allows Zero to land cleanly in any area, from any kind of state Weapons *Zero Buster/Z-Buster *Z-Saber **Shield Boomerang **Triple Rod **Chain Rod **Recoil Rod *Buster Shot *Zero Knuckle *Duraga Glaive *V Hanger *Σ Blade *Bashou Fan *Titan Breaker *Kaiser Knuckle *Fish Fang *Tri-Thunder *Fire Wave *Lightning *Dark Hold *Wind Shredder *Twin Dream *Yammar Option *Guard Shell *Hieijin *Zankourin *Cyber Elves **Tenite: A hacker elf that performs a light stabbing attack with a lance on the enemy **Hanmarbo: A hacker fusion elf that performs one strong hammering attack with a hammer on the enemy **Stoposa: A hacker fusion elf that stuns opponents and keeps them in place for a short period of time **Stickoh: A hacker satellite elf that also assist in stunning some types of enemies **Clocpooh: A hacker fusion elf that reduces charge time and slows time around it temporarily **Mulaq: A nurse fusion elf that completely heal zero **Balette: A animal satellite elf that increases running speed **Shelter: A animal fusion elf that increase defense Techniques/Skills *Ryuenjin/Tenshouzan/Split Heavens/Flame Fang *Electric Blade *Shoenzan *Raijinshou *Hyouryuushou *Raijingeki *Youdantotsu *Gale Attack/Thunder Stab/Sengatotsu *Drill Crush *Hyouretsuzan/Sharp Edge *Quake Blazer/Enkoujin *Rakukojin *Saber Smash/Sky Chaser *Shippuuga *Flying Splasher *Sentsuizan *Raikousen *Crescent Sword *Ensuizan *Rasetsusen *Hadangeki *Kougenjin *Throw Blade *Ice Blade *Denharei *Shingetsurin *Laser Shot/Reflect Laser *Triple Shot *Spark Shot *Blast Shot/Burst Shot/Burning Shot *Blizzard Arrow *V-Shot *Time Stopper *Tractor Shot *Ice Javelin *Earth Gaizer *Rakuhouha *Chaos Flasher *Rekkoha *Bakuenjin *Tenshouha *Shin Messenkou *Hyoroga *Gokumonken *Juuhazan *Ittouryoudan: Genmurei/Genmu Zero Forms *Energy Zero *X Zero *Defense Zero *Erase Zero *Active Zero *Power Zero *Rise Zero *Proto Zero *Ultimate Zero *Awakened Zero *Black Zero/Nightshade Zero *Absolute Zero Feats *Can rip other robots in half by hand. **Can rip through Titanium-X, which is many times stronger than Ceratanium. *Stronger than the likes of Mega Man and Proto Man. *Zero crippled the Replaforce General, who tanked a planet-busting laser while greatly weakened *Dodged lasers from Optic Sunflower, who's attacks were manipulations of the light spectrum, making him at least FTL *Survived the Eurasia explosion **The colony that wiped out nearly all life on Earth and rendered it nearly uninhabitable **At the time, was exhausted from battling Mavericks for 16 hours straight *Endured attacks from the star-busting Lumine *Zero defeated Ωmega who is... also... Zero Faults *Levelheaded, but not terribly strategic. *Is powered by sunlight, so long term periods of fighting underground risks depleting energy sources. *Giga attacks and special weapons have a limited energy supply. *Certain forms have their share of ups and downs. *Potential insanity. **Could possibly go Maverick given the correct circumstances. *Tends to die... a lot. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Swordsmen Category:Returning Characters